


play date

by jacksabs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Tentacles, Voyeurism, geno is a really quirky mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksabs/pseuds/jacksabs
Summary: Sid’s supposed to pay off a debt he owes. He just doesn’t know this is how he’d be paying it off...





	play date

**Author's Note:**

> a fic that no one asked for but i wrote anyways 
> 
> rip penguins???  
> rip penguins....

It was 12 at midnight when Sid finally made it to Russia. Which meant it was 6 pm back home in Nova Scotia and all the privileged children who have school the next morning are hitting the hay.

Ah, yes, the simpler times. The times before he was forced to fly out to Russia to meet Geno just so they could discuss a rather large debt Sid owed. It’s not a very big deal, really. Geno’s a mob boss and it just so happened that Sid sorta ‘skimped out’ on paying him back for a hit.

As in skimped out, he means fleeing to Pittsburgh to get away from Geno’s goons — only to be brought in by some odd sounding French man who went by the name ‘Flower.’ Just referring to a grown man as a symbolism for one’s virginity put a sour taste in his mouth. He has a feeling it was Geno’s doing. Perhaps something got lost in translation. Or maybe it was intended, it seems like something the sick bastard would vouch for.

Anyways, he doesn’t really give a shit because Flower’s a dickhead.

At around 12:30 Sid made it to Geno’s house and was lead to his office soon thereafter.

Sid maintained his composure, a sugar-sweet smile on his lips as he spoke calmly to Geno. 

Well, until he was threatened by the Russian dick-kisser himself to start speaking straight before he fed him to his sharks. Sid doubted he had sharks but his confidence wavered nevertheless. 

“You have the audacity to come into /my/ country, to /my/ home, and interrupt /my/ televised viewing of Bratz,” he gestured erratically towards the paused TV in the corner of the room, “and waste my time with your silly antics? I do not think so.”

Sid shrugged his shoulders as nonchalantly as he possible could, despite the earth-shattering fear coursing through him in that moment. “Just, let me off this one time, man. Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?”

“I am not aware of these Scooby Snacks you speak of.”

“Oh, they’re great. Like have you ever—“

“Enough!” Geno dramatically slammed his fist against the desk and this was beginning to look a lot like a scene straight out of every badly produced movie ever. “I will no longer wait for you to give me payment. You will either come through or I will dispose of your body in my pool of sharks.”

“There’s no way you actually have sharks.”

“Yes, and you will be fed to them with a side dish of your hopes and dreams.”

Sid quirked a brow at him, which no one ever does in real life, by the way. “I really need some extra time, dude, please. My parents cut off my allowance and I got my Porsche in the wrong shade of rich-white-kid, you gotta understand.”

“I will receive payment now.”

“You can’t just narrate the situation and hope it goes your way, you know that, right?”

“You will be giving me your money.” Geno tried again, looking incredibly unamused. 

“I will! Just not right now.”

Geno nodded towards his guards, who looked like beefed up porn-stars if you asked Sid. “Take him out back.”

Sid’s eyes went wide. “Wait, wait, please! I’m too rich and handsome to die. Geno, I know you can’t relate but—“

“Please be holding your horses,” Geno ordered his guards, who did just as he demanded, as incoherent as it was. “Talk, now.”

“I’ll do anything. Please, just don’t take my money.”

Geno tapped his fingers against his desk, debating his choices. “You are a very silly billy to promise such things.”

“Uh, yeah...” Sid swallowed, his eyes warily casting to the side. “C’mon, man, I can work it off. I’ll wash dishes in your sweat shop or something — anything, I swear.”

“Alright, I may be having some sort of an idea of what you can do,” Geno said, looking him up and down.

“Really...?”

“Of course!” He flashed Sid a thumbs up. “You would be a perfect surrogate for the egg of my tentacle monster.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Yes, I am!” He chortled, slapping a hand to his knee. “A surrogate for my tentacle monster, what a ridiculous concept. Laugh with me, Mr. Crosby!”

Sid laughed dryly, “Okay, so...”

Geno wiped a nonexistent tear from his cheek. “You will be as a surrogate for the eggs of /all/ my tentacle monsters!”

“Oh, yikes, why the fuck?”

“You are very cute and cuddly, very good romance material,” Geno gushed, looking at Sid lovingly.

“So, what?”

“If you are so delicious-looking to me, you will be just as tempting for the tentacle monsters. You are picking what I am putting down, yes?”

“Are you fucking high? Holy shit,” Sid said through clenched teeth. “Just feed me to your sharks, please.”

“No, I have made my decision. We will commence immediately.”

“Tumblrs gonna have a field day with this.”

* * *

Geno led Sid down to a dark room in the basement. It was large and dimly lit, filled for what looked like miles with tanks of blueish-purple liquid and the previously talked about tentacle monsters occupying each one of them. It wasn’t a pretty sight. 

He shuddered when Geno randomly clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a motivational speech like they’re about to play in the Stanley Cup Finals or some crazy shit like that. His english was definitely getting worse, seeing how he’d called Sid a ‘bitch-ass Canadian white boy’ and intended it as a compliment.

Forcibly, he was stripped of his clothes and chained to a metal platform. His legs were spread uncomfortably wide and buckled at the knees — pressed right up to the sides of his chest. 

“How is the weather over there?” Geno grinned at him, and Sid sent him an unpleasant look.

“Terrible, now leave.” Sid struggled against the cuffs on his wrists. He was looking at Geno like he was expecting him to elude the room — which he was. But the guy wasn’t budging. Instead, his eyes kept traversing right in between his legs. 

“Are you cold?” He pinched his thumb and index finger together, laughing mockingly. 

“This is just... really embarrassing. Do you have to just stand there? Watching?”

“What? Are you wanting me to fuck you instead?”

Sid’s mouth was ajar as he shook his head feverishly, the red on his features on darkening. “I...”

Geno crossed his arms at him. “You see, it would be very unfortunate if something went wrong. Things happen.”

“What /things/?” Sid felt like he would regret asking.

“For example, you could be filled with eggs until you explode.”

Yeah, he regret asking.

“Shall we begin, then?” Geno grinned widely at him.

“No.”

“Alrighty then!” Geno pulled out a remote from his pocket, pressing down on a big red button. He watched as the glowing liquid in the nearest tank began to drain. 

“So like, how many of those tentacle things can my asshole take until I become crippled for life?”

“Do not worry. It is not that bad.” Geno ‘tsked as the draining process began slowing down and he frustratedly hit the red button a couple more times.

“They’re literally the size of my fucking 24 inch pythons, dude. What do you mean?” If Sid wasn’t chained up he’d probably be flexing his arms like a douche bag at the beach, to everyone’s fortune however, he was very much chained up.

“Don’t be pussy. You will live. I have heard from Kristopher that your asshole very wide. Will fit tentacle with ease, I presume.”

Soon after Geno finished force feeding Sid some aphrodisiac because he wouldn’t stop his bitching, a single one of those rancid creatures began slithering towards him. He squirmed as it began poking at his hole.

“Oh, look, it likes you,” Geno cooed.

“Fuck you, everyone likes me.” 

The tip of the tentacle pressed against his ass hard, forcing him to widen around it.

“Okay, lets make a deal. You let me leave right now and I will shower you in Russian candy for the rest of your life.”

“Too late, you are slut now,” Geno shrugged. “It happens to the best of us.”

“This is torture. Let me go, man.”

“You make it sound as though you want to be let go, however..” He reached out and flicked Sid’s surprisingly stiffened dick, a look of smug amusement on his face.

“You’re so fucking sick.” He suppressed any noises that dared spill from his lips with a tightened jaw. The aphrodisiac was gonna be the fucking death of him. 

The creature poked past his hole and it slithered in, warm and wet as it made its home within Sid. It’s extensive girth had somehow made it past his hole, moving in far deeper than he could ever imagine — or has ever wanted. His eyes were red and pricking with tears and yet, there was a certain arousal pooling within him he just couldn’t control. He was definitely going to walk out of here limping, or even crawling.

However, his worry was concealed by the scorching pleasure and anticipation of being stretched even wider. The tentacle squeezed hard, forcing the egg — which felt like the size of a brick — past his entrance. Sid threw his head back at the pain of having his ass stretched open so brutally, but he tried to relax as the tentacle continued to push. The monster was so strong, he couldn’t fight it, or even push it back out.

“How the hell am I supposed to get these out of me?!” He cried out, fingers clenching into fists as he tried hard to endure the intoxicating pain-pleasure mixture.

“Shhh, you will be great mother. I will buy you flowers on mother’s day and take you for strolls by the beach and we will have good old fashioned American barbecue.”

“Shut the fuck up— O-oh, my God!” 

“That is not very nice.”

“I am getting fucked open by a goddamn tentacle Geno, does it look like I give a shit?!”

“I would hope not.” He snickered, watching intently as the slimy tentacle retracted out from within him. Sid was panting hard as the creature returned back to its tank, observing it with loathing eyes. “How many eggs do you feel inside you?”

“Too many,” he shuddered. “Four.”

“Well, there are six. So I suppose your asshole is wide like Kristopher says.”

Sid grunted, squeezing all of his muscles to keep the eggs from slipping out. “Can you go fuck yourself?”

Geno hummed, moving so he stood in front of Sid. Curious eyes travelled over his body. “You are in pain, yes?”

“No kidding, Einstein.”

“Then, instead of fucking myself I will be fucking you. You will forget all about egg.”

Before Sid could protest Geno pulled his dick out and shoved inside of him. He can’t tell with the eggs inside of him if Geno is big or not, but it doesn’t matter because he‘s got a knack for hitting his prostate dead-on.

Sid screamed, arching his back, realizing how fucking greedy he is to want Geno’s cock even after being fucked by some disgusting tentacle monster. His skin was ablaze as he was pounded into, the platform beneath with shaking with the sheer force of how hard Geno was going at him.

Sid doesn’t know how long it’s been but he barely realized that he’d already come all over himself, his vision a white blur as he wrapped his mind around the cock still thrusting desperately inside him. As much as he wanted to keep going, as much as he wanted to stay chained to the metal platform and remain Geno’s little cock slut, he couldn’t hold the eggs in anymore. 

“Geno! They’re coming, I can’t... fuck!” Sid trembled, feeling the liquid warmth of Geno’s cum flowing freely inside him as his hips came to a stand still. “Dude, get the fuck off me! You just jizzed on my kids!”

Geno pulled out, a warm curve in his lips, despite the situation. “Such a caring mother. I shall keep that in mind.”

“You little bastard— ah, fuck!” 

Geno pushed a button on his handy remote to turn the metal platform vertical, just so gravity could do most of the work with the eggs. 

He began birthing them and goddamn it, it was so fucked up. It was disgusting. It was belittling. But getting rid of them felt so fucking good. 

They came out 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

And the second the final egg tumbled out Geno was clapping at Sid like one of those lunatics who applaud when an airplane lands. 

“Very good, not bad for first time,” Geno cheered.

“Can I please /not/ do this anymore, good god.”

A giggle passed Geno’s lips. “Unfortunately for you, that is not how this works.”

He pressed that same red button on his remote and another tank began draining goo.


End file.
